


The birch fic

by xRinx



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Apologies, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, M/M, PWP without Porn, Pissember, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRinx/pseuds/xRinx
Summary: “Dream.”“George.”The 2 lovers greeted each other like strangers. Ever since George betrayed Dream, turning to side with Tommy and Punz instead, their relationship became strained. However, after a few weeks of no contact with Dream, George began to crave.George craved for his warmth, his love, and missed him dearly.or dream and george have fun in the cell
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The birch fic

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all sincerely understand for funnies end r.

“Dream.” 

“George.”

The 2 lovers greeted each other like strangers. Ever since George betrayed Dream, turning to side with Tommy and Punz instead, their relationship became strained. However, after a few weeks of no contact with Dream, George began to crave.

George craved for his warmth, his love, and missed him dearly.

So now he’s here. In a cell made just for the god-like, war criminal.

“Do you have something to say to me?” Dream scoffed, annoyed that his now ex-lover would turn up unannounced, but secretly happy that he did. Nevertheless, he ignored the feelings of want, and turned back to the book he was reading.

“I do.” George moved closer, and pushed the book down so that Dream would look him directly in the eye.

“George. No. Not here.” Dream began as he knew what George was planning to do.

“Why not?” George whined as he moved even closer to the growing bulge dream had in his pants.

“Because he can see.” As dreams began to look down at his book once more, he began to feel a wetness on his orange jumpsuit. 

George was crying.

Dream immediately dropped his book and went to tend to his love. 

“Baby, baby, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry,” George sobbed into the man's shoulder. 

“Punz, he, he told me nothing bad would happen to you. That you would just- lose power. I- I didn’t know they would do this to you.” George continued, crying.

“After I found out, I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to visit you because I thought you hated me.” 

“George- I could never hate you.” Dream confessed, embracing the weeping man so he could fully inhale his scent. 

“You don’t?”

“I don’t.” 

George sniffled, his tears stopping now as his face bloomed with happiness. 

Wiping the remaining tears off, Dream cupped the british man's face, leaning in to give him a much needed kiss for the both of them.

George melted into it and for a moment they both forgot where they were, not caring whether or not someone was watching. The most important thing was that they could be together once more. 

Pulling away, Dream could see that George wanted more. He wanted to be together, connected, to have a piece of dream inside of him. 

But dream knew better than to fuck inside a cold ass cell.

“Georgy, I need to know if you want something.”

George looked at him, eyes clouded in lust, ready to do anything dream asks of him.

George immediately knew what Dream was talking about, and he wanted it. And he was ready. 

“Dream, you know you can do anything to me. Use me, make me your toy. I’ll do it because,” George paused, 

“I love you, dream.”

Dream kissed the smaller man, holding the back of his head as he pushed him forward on the prison bed. 

“You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me George, you know that?” Dream asked once they pulled apart, George desperately wanting to get dream trousers off as fast as he could. 

Once he succeeded, George immediately went to hold the erect member, mesmerized at the sheer length and girth dream possessed. Not wanting to waste any time, George licked a stripe up, following a bulging vein until he reached the tip. 

When he reached the end of the pulsating erection he enveloped it, the feeling of the velvet walls of his mouth making dream moan. 

Dream grabbed George by the hair and pushed him down, making him swallow the entirety of it whole, until his nose touched the jungle of pubes.

Dream used George just like a toy, George savoring the feeling of the burn that was going to last longer than his visit with dream. He knew his vocal cords would be shot by the end of this, but he didn’t care.

“Fuck, george, I- I can’t hold it in anymore.” Dream moaned, feeling himself about to reach his climax.

George continued, his jaw sore, but his stomach anticipating. 

Dream finally released his load, the salty, bitter liquid coming down into George's mouth. They both groaned at the feeling.

But George wasn’t satisfied, and neither was dream. 

After the cum that entered George's throat, the next liquid was the drink George had been wanting for as long as dream was locked up.

Dream steadied himself and released the piss that he had been holding since George's arrival 2 hours ago.

George lapped up the salty liquid, loving everything about it, to the taste and texture, and to the look on dreams face as he had finally marked up George from the inside out.

He was happy.

And dream was too.

They fell asleep in the euphoria.

“What the actual fuck was that!?” Sam stated as he stared at the camera screen pointed to Dream’s prison bed.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be appreciated !


End file.
